Mr. Blizzard
P're-Entropy History' Bennett Hicks was a menace to the people of San Niebla. It is known that he was frequent enemy of both Quantum's Questers and the Triscalers. Noted as an indpendant contractor, he would use his powers to blanket areas in snow, and kick up winds. Over the years he has worked with various groups and partners on various crimes but has never joined any of them on anything more than a contract basis. His greatest scheme was attempting to hold "summer" hostage. While it ended spectacularly at the hands of Doctor Quantum, the grandiose of the act caught Mammoth's attention. The criminal has offered what help he can to his "Quarry Brother" including introducing him to other independant criminals and teaming up against the Questers. The two work amazingly well together and have become friends. Mr. Blizzard has since returned to plague Doctor Quantum repeatedly. Post -Entropy History Benedict Hicks could not get out of Dadetown fast enough. Sure it had glitz, glamour, and sunny beaches associated with it, it was far too hot for the young man. Sure there was plenty for romantic crime to aspire to, especially when you figure out how to pick a lock at 8 years old and how to crack a safe at 13, but his middle class suburbia home did little to foster that career path. After getting his high school diploma, he bid farewell to his family and got on the first bus to San Niebla where a girl he met online awaited him to marry, Monica DeLuca. For years, the two did ok, working meager jobs, living out of a camper, and just being in love. When thier fellow Lot livers would come around, Bennett would think nothing of it. They were all part of this world together, right? When he found out that his wife, not only was addicted to opiods, but sleeping with most of the trailer park to get her habits met, he went a little crazy and attacked the biker leaving his trailer. He promptly got his ass kicked, but in the fight, he shattered the other man's bike. The local gang boss (that the biker worked for) gave Benedict an ultimatum; money to replace the bike as it was (thousands of dollars) or death for him and Monica. Benedict, having no other choice, stole from the jobs he was working, usually cracking the safes. After getting the money (and then some) to pay off the boss, he was promptly beaten as a warning. That's when the entire trailer park fell under two feet of snow in the middle of July. The community pool froze almost immediately. When every trailer, camper, tent, and car shattered and collapsed under the weight, it provided enough of a distraction for Benedict to get away. When he got to the coast and found the snowfall following him, he realized it was him all along. What else was a metahuman with no support, a handful of cash, and now death threats on his head from a local gang supposed to do? He reinvented himself as Mr. Blizzard. Mr. Blizzard immediately built a name for himself by causing strange weather occurrences (always snowfall, cold snaps, and the like) around the city, mostly as a distraction. When Doctor Quantum figured out who was responsible, he encountered Mr. Blizzard. Wanting to help, Quantum offered him a place at the Quantum Academy to control his powers and grow as a person, but by then Mr. Blizzard was in deep with the Mob. The burglaries and thefts he made were part of a bargain. If he did the jobs, the Mob would take him in, professionally, protect him from any reprisal, and punish the biker gang that tried to kill him. They would also teach his now ex-wife "a lesson." On the last job Dr. Quantum stopped his spree and turned him over to authorities. The mob did offer protection and allowed him to keep working but withdrew the offer of admission. Two days after his sentencing, the trailer park Mr. Blizzard called home burned to the ground. Over the years, Mr. Blizzard would return to steal, work with other super criminals, and eventually try to grow his powers. The one week he tried to ransom the local farmers with a new ice age in time for harvest, he was stopped again by Dr. Quantum. While it ended spectacularly the grandiose of the act caught Chevron's attention. He was given a free pass to enter Terraq at any time. He has gone there several times as a sanctuary but he doesn't last long as the other Alpha cryokinetic, Snowflake, does not like being overshadowed. Recently, a teenage girl named Winter Deluca came to find him in his hide out near Ashland. She had the same icey blue eyes and planium blond hair. After a bit of discussion, it turns out that she was his daughter. Monica Deluca survived her addiction and carried his child. Monica is still alive in Nebraska working as a waitress raising the young girl until her powers manifested. Winter dragged the truth about her dad from her mom and found him through back channels and rumors. It turns out that she was a metahuman, just like her father. The two are now villain and sidekick as they steal as much as they can. She also helps him with subtley, something he always lacked, which helped get him even greater control of his powers. The two have been pulling more and more daring and elabroate jobs recently, when they encountered El Fuego..... Powers and Abilities Powers Mr. Blizzard is actually two types of power bases. He is a cryokinetic, able to drop temperatures by 100 degrees in seconds. However, until recently, most of his chilling ablitiy applied to air. thanks to his new practice, he is able to freeze objects as long as he can make skin contact. The act requires some concentration for anything besides air and he still considers himself to be uncontrolled, but they are improving rapidly. His current tactic with Whisper is to freeze a lock to as close to zero as he can, then she "shouts" at the tumblers, shattering them. Second, he is a weather manipulator. He can cause winter like conditions including snowfall, whipping winds, and frostbite. Until recently, this has been his primary combat power, being the eye of the storm while people deal with gusty winds that can knock people down, or form new ice patches underfoot. Mostly he uses them as a distraction so he can do his other work or to let those, like Mammoth who are more combat ready and deal well with the cold, take on the greatest number of foes. Abilities Mr. Blizzard is a talented thief and safecracker. He can also use his knowlege of security, machinery, and his cold powers for industrial sabotage. Strength level Mr. Blizzard has the appropriate strength for a man his height and size who engages in moderate exercise. Weaknesses Mr. Blizzard is unimaginative and more than a little naive. Of all of Dr. Quantum's foes, he is the most easily coersed to come peacefully. Recently, this has changed. To use the freezing power, Mr. Blizzard must come into skin contact. This also means that his prints are everywhere. Paraphernalia Equipment: None of note. T'ransportation:' None of note. Weapons: None Common Enemies * Doctor Quantum * Lady Quantum * Quantum's Questers * Golden Triscale Common Allies * Whisper * Mammoth * Terraq * Quantum's Quarum * Trivia * A devoted father, he will protect his daughter at all costs * Refuses to work with drug runners, dealers, bikers, and Lord Quantum * Hockey Fan. Has season tickets. * Studied in prison to be a cardiologist once. Even he wasn't sure why. * Can't stand pistachio ice cream. Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Category:Cold Based Powers Category:Weather Powers Category:San Niebla